À la recherche de la vérité oubliée
by TWICK
Summary: Magaly ALLEGRAN protége les innocents, qu’ils soient monstres ou humains. Sont seul problème qui elle est? Sang, guerre, armes, magie et amour pour découvrir une vérité qui peut changer toute sa vie. Monstres et humains ont-ils le droit de vivre.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue.**_

Nombreuses sont les pales horreurs sur la terre, infestant nos chemins. Certaines sont connues depuis longtemps par les hommes, mais d'autres sont encore inconnues et attendent en silence les jours terribles de leur révélation.  
Mais cette histoire n'est pas basée sur les êtres inconnus aux yeux des hommes, mais sur deux espèces qui lui semblent connues. Ils peuvent être ouvertement nommés à cause de leur extrême perversion, ce sont juste les vampires et les lycanthropes.

Mais avant de commencer mon histoire, j'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser.  
La première est qu'est ce qu'un vampire ?  
Vous allez, me dire que ce n'est ni un être vivant, ni un être mort, que c'est un mort vivant. Qu'il se lève à la tombé de la nuit et se nourrit de sang humain. Pour le tuer, il faut soit de l'argent, du soleil, un pieu en bois ou en argent, qu'il fuit les éléments religieux comme la croix ou autres symboles, qu'il déteste l'odeur de l'ail et l'eau bénite.

Deuxième question, qu'est qu'un lycanthrope ?  
Vous allez me répondre, que c'est un être qui à la pleine lune se transforme en loup-garou, une bête féroce assoiffée de sang, et qu'il n'aime pas l'argent.

C'est idiot ce que je vais demander, mais êtes vous sûr de vous ?  
Sur certain point, je suis en accord avec vous, mais sur d'autres, je peux déclarer que vous êtes loin du compte. Que vous ne savez rien sur ses êtres extrêmement pervertis.

Je peux vous affirmer que le vampire n'a pas peur des symboles religieux, il peut vivre dans une église. Je peux aussi vous assurer qu'il n'existe pas seulement des lycanthropes, mais on les appelle maintenant des thérianthropes, car il est possible de trouver des loups-garous, des tigres-garous et d'autre encore. En plus ils peuvent se transformer à tout moment, même s'il a une préférence pour les soirs de pleine lune.

Comment je peux vous dire tout ça ? C'est très simple, je l'ai connais bien, je vis avec eux.  
Non, je ne suis pas vraiment l'une d'entre eux. Je suis une chasseuse de rebelles. Depuis peu de temps, le gouvernement leur autorise à vivre parmi nous, mais dès qu'un vampire ou un lycanthrope ne respectent plus les lois, j'ai le droit et le devoir de les éliminer, car on ne peut pas les enfermer dans les prisons.  
Combien j'en ai tué ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai arrêté de compter à partir du jour ou j'ai trouvé ça normale, que j'ai compris que j'étais « comme eux ». Parfois, j'en tue mais d'autres fois, je m'en fais des alliés vois des amis. J'ai appris à mieux les connaître pour mieux les chasser.

Si vous voulez en apprendre plus sur eux et surtout découvrir la vérité sur ces êtres si fascinant. Cette vérité que les romans et les films ne dévoilent pas. Installez-vous bien car ça risque d'être long mais surtout riche en suspense. Mais pour vous parlez d'eux, je dois vous raconter mon histoire.

Tout à commencé, il y a trente ans quand j'ai déménagé pour une ville calme et surtout isolée de tout dans un coin de verdure, accompagné de mon grand-père. Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment, c'est que ma vie allait changer et prendre un grand tournant.


	2. Chapitre 1 L'arrivée

_**Chapitre 1 : l'arrivée.**_

Ça faisait près de huit heures que le 4x4 noir avalait les kilomètres pour se diriger dans un petit village d'une soixantaine d'habitants, dans un coin montagneux rempli de forêt, en France près de la frontière allemande.  
Dans ce véhicule se trouvait, un homme musclé d'une cinquantaine d'années à peine grisonnant nommé Jean-Claude Allegran et sa petite fille âgée de dix-huit ans, aux longs cheveux bruns, les yeux noirs, prénommée Magaly.  
La jeune fille était étalée sur le siège passager, un pied sur le tableau de bord et l'autre plié contre elle, reposant délicatement sur le siège. Sa tête posée contre la vitre, suivait tous les mouvements de la voiture que la route défoncé, à cause des arbres, imposait. Son regard se baladait sur le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Après des champs à perte de vue, la forêt et les montagnes prenaient le relais.  
Son regard fut tout d'un coup attiré par ce qui semblait être un château ou un manoir, placé en pleine forêt sur la montagne à sa droite. Elle le suivit des yeux aussi longtemps qu'elle put le faire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce bâtiment lui semblait familier, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie du pays.  
- Mag…………… Magaly !!!  
Ce dernier mot l'interpella car il était rare que l'on utilise son prénom sauf en cas de danger ou pour l'engueuler.  
Arrachée à sa contemplation, elle décida de tourner la tête tout doucement vers la voix de son interlocuteur.  
- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes maintenant ?  
- Désolé, je rêvassais, avoua la jeune fille à son grand-père.  
- Dés que tu as ta musique de fou sur les oreilles, c'est la même chose, on ne peut plus rien tirer de toi sauf quand tu es en mode combat, lui dit-il d'une voix grave.  
- Tu préfères quoi entre mon mp3 et entendre ma musique de fou dans la voiture ?, demanda Magaly avec un ton plus rempli ironie.  
Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre car il savait très bien que sa petite fille connaissait la réponse.  
- On arrive bientôt au village.  
- Chouette, je commençais à en avoir marre de ne pas pouvoir bouger, lui dit-elle tout en s'étirant un peu.  
- J'aimerais reparler avec toi des nouvelles règles qui s'appliquent ici.  
- Ça doit bientôt faire cinq jours que tu me bassines avec ces règles, je les connais par cœur à la fin. Ne pas montrer les armes, ne pas montrer Maya et Léto aux villageois, ne pas sortir après la tombé de la nuit, ne pas quitter mes talismans et ne pas s'aventurer dans la forêt seule. C'est bon ?, débita-t-elle avec grande rapidité comme pour faire perdre le fil de la discussion à son grand-père.  
- Je ne veux plus que tu supportes ce que tu as déjà vécu là bas. Je veux une vie normale pour toi.  
- Merci mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu le sais très bien, ma vie ne sera jamais normale.  
- Peut être, mais on se doit d'essayer de la rendre le plus normale possible.  
- Je veux bien, mais le village est petit et avec le temps ça risque de papoter et comment ne plus aller seule dans la forêt alors que l'on vit dans la forêt ? , lui demanda-t-elle pour avoir plus de précision.  
- Évites seulement de trop t'y aventurer, rajouta Jean-Claude peu convaincu d'être vraiment entendu.  
- Ok, dit-telle pour que la discussion se finisse vite.

Arrivée dans le village, le véhicule s'arrêta devant le seul bâtiment imposant du village. Ce dernier servait à la fois de marie, de bibliothèque et de salle de fête. Ceci démontrait une fois de plus, à la jeune femme, la taille de la ville.

- On dirait que l'on va vivre dans un village de poupées. Tout est si petit, lâcha-t-elle en soupirant.

- La tranquillité a un prix.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants prirent rapidement la direction de l'entrée de la bâtisse blanche pour aller rencontrer le maire.  
Magaly fut très étonnée en découvrant la personne qui occupé ce poste. Elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer une personne qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus vieille que son grand-père.

- Bonjour, je suis Monsieur Allegran et voici ma petite fille.

- Soyez les bienvenues dans notre petit village, je suis le maire et le juge ici, expliqua-t-il en leur serrant la main. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici.

- J'en suis sûr, n'est ce pas Mag ?

- On verra bien avec le temps…

- Les habitants ont préparé votre venue, votre maison n'attend que vous.

Ils retournèrent rapidement dans la voiture, clef en main pour atteindre leur nouvelle demeure qui se situait légèrement à l'écart du village, en pleine forêt.  
- Tu l'as fait exprès de choisir ce village, pour son maire-juge ? , l'interrogea-t-elle en souriant.  
- Moins de signature, moins de temps perdu, c'est plutôt attirant.  
- Et comme ça, plus de chasse.

À peine arrivé dans leur nouvelle maison que Magaly fit un petit tour des alentours, afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls à vivre dans le coin. Elle retourna auprès du 4x4 et ouvrit la porte du coffre pour libérer ses compagnons, Maya et Léto, qui n'étaient autres que des loups. Maya était une louve totalement blanche avec les yeux verts, alors que Léto était un loup gris clair avec une tache blanche, sur le dessus de la tête entre les deux oreilles, avec les yeux bleus.  
- Faites attention à vous et n'approchez rien qui est humain.  
Les deux loups la regardaient tendrement comme s'ils comprenaient très bien ce qu'elle disait avant de partir à la découverte de leur nouveau territoire.  
Elle décida de rentrer ensuite dans la maison pour aider son grand-père à faire le rangement.  
La maison était composée de deux grandes chambres, une salle de bain, une salle à manger qui faisait aussi cuisine, un salon et une dernière pièce fermée à double tour, loin des regards indiscrets, où était entreposé leurs matériels.  
Le rangement fut vite réalisé car partant du principe que la maison était déjà meublée et que certains membres du village étaient passés par là mettre quelques décors. Il ne restait plus qu'a y mettre leurs affaires personnelles.  
Après un copieux repas et une visite du coin avec Maya et Léto, avant la tombée de la nuit. Ils décidaient de rentrer se reposer. Magaly s'installa au coin du feu et Maya lova contre sa jambe. Mais cette position ne dura pas longtemps. Rapidement, la jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de son grand-père  
- Je vais aller dormir, demain, j'irais faire un tour au village acheter quelques trucs manquant, s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton fatigué.  
- Fait très attention à toi quand même.  
- Je sais, les humains sont parfois pires que les monstres, rit-elle avant de fermer sa porte de chambre derrière elle.

Comme elle l'avait déclaré, le matin, elle se leva tôt pour descendre au village.  
Après l'achat de toutes les choses marquées sur sa liste, dans la seule épicerie du village, elle décida de faire un tour dans les quelques rues présentes avant de rentrer.  
Mais elle se fit vite interpeller par un groupe de jeunes qui semblait avoir son âge.  
- C'est toi la nouvelle, la petite fille du chasseur ?  
Elle se tourna vers eux d'un mouvement rapide et fluide, les regarda avec un peu de colère dans ces yeux noirs, et posa ses paquets.  
- Premièrement quand on est poli, on dit bonjour. Deuxièmement, toujours quand on est poli, on se présente. Troisièmement qui vient de parler comme un pauvre con dans mon dos ? , lâcha-elle calmement à l'attention du petit groupe.  
La voix obtenue alors un propriétaire car un jeune homme s'avança d'un pas vers elle. Il était plus grand que Magaly malgré ces 1m75, avec des yeux bleus gris et des cheveux blonds.  
- Je m'appelle Kévin, lui annonça-t-il, comme si elle aurait dû le savoir.  
- Enchanté, moi c'est Mag, ……. Euh Magaly mais on m'appelle plus souvent Mag.  
- On voulait juste faire connaissance, c'est rare les nouveaux ici, annonça un autre garçon aux yeux bleus avec des cheveux blond coupé à la militaire.  
- Je te présente Tom et là c'est son jumeau Bill, lui expliqua Kévin  
- Je crois que j'avais deviné qu'ils étaient jumeaux, dit-elle très ironiquement.  
Une jeune fille avec les cheveux, de couleurs indéterminées, tirant principalement sur le rose, s'avança à son tour pour se placer à la droite de Magaly.  
- Moi c'est Manon, et là tu as Alida.  
- Enchantée.  
- Là tu as les trois frères, Mathieu l'aîné, Guillaume le second et Frédéric le petit dernier, ajouta Alida  
- Le petit dernier qui à déjà dix-neuf ans, lui postillonna-t-il avec rage.  
- Il ne reste que moi, le meilleur pour la fin, je suis Éric.  
- Le meilleur pour la fin, c'est juste un avis personnel, lâcha Manon entre deux rires.  
- C'est bien que tu sois là, dit Alida à la suite de son amie, ça fait une fille en plus car comme tu peux le voir, on n'est pas nombreuse.  
- Mais on a toujours la majorité, conclut Mathieu tout content de lui.  
Le groupe de jeune l'invita dans le seul café du village pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Au bout d'une heure, Magaly décida quand même de rentrer à la maison.  
- Tu en as mis du temps.  
- J'ai rencontré des jeunes de mon âge avec qui j'ai pas mal parlé. On a sympathisé.  
- C'est bien, ça va te changer des chasseurs, dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
- Peut être, mais ça reste des humains, ajouta-t-elle pour finir la discussion.  
La fin de la journée finit comme elle avait commencé, c'est à dire remplit de découverte et de rencontre avec de nombreux villageois venus les saluer.


	3. Chapitre 2 Découverte superbe

_**Chapitre 2 : superbe découverte.**_

Trois mois avaient passé depuis leur arrivée, Magaly s'était à peu près habituée à avoir une vie presque normale. Malgré tout, de temps en temps, elle partait avec son grand-père en chasse, comme pour enlever en elle cette soif de sang ou de vengeance. Mais heureusement, pour elle, jusque là personne ne connaissait la vérité, même pas ceux qui se disaient ces amis.

Ce matin, à peine levée qu'elle se prépara déjà pour faire une excursion dans la forêt.  
- Tu vas où à cette heure là ?, lui demanda son grand-père légèrement inquiet.  
- Le soleil est levé depuis cinq heures et je vais juste dans la forêt.  
- Tu comptes vraiment chercher ces loups ?  
- Je veux voir la meute et surtout voir celui qui est le père des petits attendus par Maya.  
- Tu es une vraie tête de mule.  
- Je sais mais j'ai besoin de savoir, ajouta-t-elle pour sa défense.  
- Tu as pris une arme au cas où ?  
- J'ai ma courte épée dans le dos et mes couteaux et une arme à feu, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sérieux, comme pour le rassurer.

Mais ce n'est qu'après quelques échanges vocaux peu catholiques, pour s'expliquer d'un côté et de l'autre éviter une balade, qu'elle réussit à faire entendre raison à son grand-père.  
- Va-y mais revient avant la tombé de la nuit, finit-il par répondre au bout de nerf face à la victoire écrasante de sa petite fille.  
- Je sais, lui dit-elle avant de lui déposer un gros bisou sur la joue.  
Elle partit dans la forêt accompagnée de Maya et Léto, armée jusqu'aux dents.

Après quelques heures de marcher, ils arrivaient enfin au sommet de la montagne.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?, se demanda-t-elle, curieuse.  
Le sommet de la montagne ressemblait à un plateau entouré d'arbres. En fait la forêt formait une clairière, et dans son centre, se trouvait un vieil arbre, immense mais surtout majestueux, entouré de pierres. Un autre cercle de pierres formait un rond plus loin autour de l'arbre comme pour délimiter le territoire de la forêt sur la clairière. Magaly ne remarqua pas tout de suite, la présence d'un récipient en pierre au pied de l'arbre. Quand elle s'en approcha, elle vit qu'il contenait du sang séché.  
- Putain, c'est le lieu de rendez-vous de thérianthrope, s'exclama-t-elle, en se souvenant aussi que quand il y avait de telles créatures, il y avait du danger, que les deux étaient liés.  
Elle posa sa main sur l'écorce de l'arbre. Les poils au niveau de son avant bras se redressèrent. Elle enleva donc aussitôt sa main, comme si elle venait de se prendre une décharge électrique.  
Soudain, Maya et Léto se mirent à courir, obligeant Magaly à s'éloigner de l'arbre.  
- Bordel, non ne partez pas !, leur hurla-t-elle dessus avec une pointe d'énervement.

Elle se mit à courir derrière ces loups, essayant de les suivre sans se prendre les pieds dans des arbres morts.  
Les deux loups s'arrêtèrent aux pieds d'une petite fille avec des nattes blondes.  
- Maya, Léto revenez i…………..  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, car elle était étonnée de voir cet enfant ici, toute seule. Elle s'approcha d'elle en douceur.  
- Bonjour !, lui lança la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

La petite fille prit peur en voyant Magaly et aller partir, mais Maya la retient par la manche alors que Léto lui aboyait dessus.  
- N'ait pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, lui dit-elle avec la voix le plus calme possible. Léto, arrêtes. Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi, c'est Magaly.  
- Je…….. Je m'appelle Maria, finit-elle par arriver à prononcer.  
- Tu sembles bien connaître Maya et Léto à ce que je vois ?  
- Je ne connaissais pas leurs noms, mais ils viennent souvent jouer avec la meute et avec nous.  
- Quel âge tu as ?, demanda Magaly pour assouvir sa curiosité.  
- Sept ans bientôt, dit Maria toute fière d'elle.  
- Tu es bien jeune pour être seul ici.  
- Je ne suis pas seule. Et toi pourquoi tu es là ?  
- Je cherche la meute de loup, pour savoir qui est le papa des bébés de Maya.  
- Elle va avoir des petits ?, demanda-t-elle avec une grande joie dans ces yeux. C'est trop bien. C'est Moskau le chef de la meute, le papa.  
- Qu'elle veinarde cette Maya, tu ne trouve pas ?  
Une personne arriva derrière le dos deux filles. Magaly se tourna très vite malgré le fait que la personne ne faisait pas de bruit.  
- Maria, éloigne-toi, on t'a déjà dit de ne pas parler aux humains, s'exprima la femme sur un ton dur en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.  
- Mais maman, elle est gentille la madame. En plus c'est la maman de Maya et Léto, essaya tant bien que mal d'expliquer Maria à sa mère.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison. Elle n'est pas comme toi, alors on ne peut pas être avec eux. Rentres maintenant, je vais devoir lui parler.  
- En revoir Magaly.  
- J'ai été très heureuse de savoir qu'ils viennent jouer avec toi, conclut Magaly avec un grand sourire.  
La fillette rentra un peu plus dans la forêt et sortit vite du champ de vision de Magaly.  
- Je ne sais qui vous êtes pour avoir des loups mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là. C'est trop dangereux pour vous, les humains.  
- Qui vous a fait croire que j'étais humaine ? Et puis je sais me battre, mais merci quand même pour l'information, ajouta-t-elle avec ironie.  
- Vous ne serez pas vous battre contre eux !!  
- Au contraire. Dites à vos chers compagnons que s'ils ne veulent pas tous mourir, ils se dépêchent de reprendre forme humaine et de rentrer chez eux. Je ne promets pas de me retenir s'ils m'attaquent.  
- Comment vous pouvez le savoir ?, demanda la femme inquiète mais surtout surprise par cette annonce.  
À peine la question était-elle posée que l'arme à feu de Magaly arriva comme par magie dans sa main après un mouvement fluide dans son dos.  
- Je suis une chasseuse de rebelle à la base. La tension que dégage leur énergie est tellement palpable que même en se cachant, on les sent à 100 kilomètres à la ronde. Je peux même vous dire que vous êtres des léopards-garous, ajouta Magaly avec calme, comme si tout était normal.  
- N'attaquez pas, rentrez, on ne risque rien, hurla la femme à l'attention des thérianthrope.  
L'énergie diminua puis commença à s'éloigner, la femme se rapprocha de Magaly.  
- Ils sont partis, c'est finit. Je me nomme Callias. Je suis la fille du chef de la meute.  
- Je me nomme Magaly Allegran.  
- La chasseuse du Nord, la jeune femme qui tue sans cœur ? La Mort ?, s'empressa-t-elle de lui demander.  
- Oui, si on veut. Je savais qu'il y a avait une meute dans le coin, mais je suis tombée par erreur sur votre lieu sacré et surtout sur l'hôtel.  
- Comment avez vous fait pour rentrer dans ce lieu sacré, les humains sont toujours pris de peur avant de rentrer.  
- J'ai toujours été intéressée par les choses étranges, avoua Magaly.  
- En plus nous avons inventé une légende ici, ce qui permet de leur fait encore plus peur et qu'il ne rentre pas dans la forêt.  
- Je suis nouvelle dans le coin, ça m'aide beaucoup.

- Malgré tout ce qui vient de se passer, vous ne devez pas rester ici et rentrer chez vous. Mais surtout ne jamais revenir ici.

Magaly ne l'écoutait plus, elle se tourna, cherchant quelque chose entre les arbres.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.  
- Ça dépend de la chose. Ils ne sont pas tous partis, il en reste un.  
A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots, qu'un léopard-garou sortit d'entre les arbres.  
- Thomas, arrêtes tout de suite, hurla la femme à l'attention du nouveau venu.  
Mais le dénommé Thomas ne l'écoutait pas, au contraire, il se jeta directement sur l'inconnue. Mais elle réagit vite et tira tout de suite. Le bruit de la détonation retentit dans la forêt ainsi qu'un hurlement de douleur.  
- Il faut lui enlever la balle, c'est de l'argent.  
Les deux femmes s'approchèrent de lui pour le soigner, mais le léopard-garou ne restait pas en place, malgré la douleur, il voulait encore se battre.  
- Il faut qu'il arrête de bouger, si non je ne vais pas pouvoir l'enlever.  
- Obéit lui, c'est une chasseuse, elle sait quoi faire, lui dit Callias avec autorité.  
Magaly sortit un couteau de sa manche droite, comme par magie.  
- Il faut qu'il reprenne forme humaine, je ne vois pas grand chose sous cette forme.  
- Mais ………… c'est……….., bégaya Callias avec un visage qui virait vers le rouge.  
- La nudité ne me fait plus peur depuis longtemps.  
En disant ces mots, Magaly donna sa veste à la femme pour qu'elle puisse couvrir les parties intimes du thérianthrope après la transformation.  
Les os du léopard-garou se mirent à craquer, puis à se rétracter voir même pour certain à disparaître. Ces mains rétrécirent et les griffes disparurent. La fourrure disparut ensuite pour laisser place à un corps d'homme très musclé, à la peau matte.  
- Je suis désolé, mais ça va faire très mal, annonça Magaly pour essayer d'expliquer ce que allait subir le jeune homme.  
Elle rentra le couteau dans la plaie, après quelques minutes de recherche, elle sortit la balle. Une odeur de grillé montait aux narines, la peau rougit puis commença à cicatriser.  
- Normalement tout va bien aller maintenant. Il va se régénérer normalement.  
- Merci, dit Callias, merci d'avoir fait ça pour mon abruti de petit frère, malgré le fait qu'il vous ait attaqué,  
- Je suis l'intrus, un danger pour votre sécurité. Je comprends très bien.  
- Merci jeune demoiselle, ajouta le garçon après être passer dans son dos.

Magaly se tourna pour regarder un peu mieux le jeune homme. Si au début, elle n'avait fait attention qu'à sa musculature, à sa peau matte et à ses cheveux brun, très court. Elle remarque maintenant ses yeux d'un magnifique vert avec une pointe de jaune, des yeux comme ceux des félins.  
- C'est bien la première fois que l'on m'appelle comme ça, annonça Magaly avec un grand sourire au coin des lèvres.  
- Tu sembles si jeune, plus jeune que ce que disent les histoires sur toi. Quel est ton âge ?, demanda la femme.  
- Je vais sur mes dix-neuf ans.  
- Tu es un tout petit peu plus jeune que moi, annonça Thomas.  
Magaly ne l'écoutait pas, elle suivait des yeux, Maya qui recommençait à partir en courant.  
- A non Maya revient, j'en ai marre de te courir derrière. Tu fais chier, lui gueula-t-elle furieuse.  
Une fois de plus Magaly se mit à courir pour rattraper la louve qui s'arrêta vite auprès d'un loup noir qui semblait très affectif avec elle.  
Magaly tenta d'approcher le loup en douceur, mais celui-ci n'était pas de cet avis.  
- Attention, il n'aime pas les humains, lui expliqua le jeune thérianthrope.  
- Je sais quoi faire.  
Elle continua de s'approcher de lui tout en douceur. Le loup noir se calma aussitôt. Magaly plaça ensuite sa main à plat devant la gueule du loup, celui-ci vient la renifler avant d'accepter de se laisser caresser.  
- Je suppose que c'est toi Moskau, félicitation futur papa.  
- Comment tu as pu l'approcher ?, demanda la femme.

Elle n'était pas la seule à se poser cette question, on pouvait presque la lire sur le visage de Thomas.

- J'ai l'odeur de Maya sur moi, c'est plus facile comme ça.  
- Je suis sûr que tu as fait autre chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi, s'empressa de dire Thomas.  
- C'est parce que je n'ai rien fait d'autre que tu n'arrives pas à savoir ce que c'est.  
Le jeune homme lui tendit ensuite sa veste. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'il portait maintenant un bas de survêtement, qui était arrivé sur lui comme par enchantement.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, vous êtes la bienvenue ici, annonça Callias.  
- Merci beaucoup, mais pour l'instant je vais rentrer car il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant la tombé de la nuit. Je viendrais plus tard, leur expliqua Magaly après avoir regarder sa montre.  
- Je suppose c'est à cause des risques de méchants autour de toi, demanda Thomas.  
- Non, c'est à cause de mon grand-père. Je tiens à la vie moi.  
Cette dernière phrase eut le don de faire rire les deux léopards-garous.  
- Et puis la nuit, tous les chats sont gris, conclut Magaly avant de partir.

Heureusement pour Magaly, elle rentra avant la tombée de la nuit. Mais elle se fit quand même engueuler par son grand-père qui c'était inquiété pour elle.  
À partir de ce jour, elle décida de monter les voir, deux fois par semaines.

Mais à la naissance des petits de Maya et Moskau, elle passait tous les jours. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas du tout aux léopards-garous qui apprenaient à la connaître.


	4. Chapitre 3 Petit combat

_**Chapitre 3 : petit combat.**_

Comme à son habitude depuis cinq mois, Magaly montait dans la montagne pour voir les thérianthropes accompagnées de ses loups.  
Durant ces quelques mois, le clan des léopards-garous s'était vite habitué à sa présence, même le chef Victor qui voyait en elle une humaine dangereuse pour eux, finit par se lier d'amitié avec elle.

- Thomas, y a Magaly qui arrive. Viens vite, dit la petit Maria  
La fillette se mit à courir à travers les arbres pour sauter dans les bras de la jeune femme.  
- Salut choupette !!  
- Maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir jouer à chat.  
- Si tu veux, lui répondit la jeune femme.  
Les deux filles se mettaient à courir l'une derrière l'autre chacun son tour.  
Au bout d'un moment, Magaly s'arrêta et s'installa au pied d'un arbre, puis Maria vint se mettre à ses côtés.  
- Tu veux bien rester avec moi ce soir ?, demanda Maria avec les yeux remplis de tristesse.  
- Pourquoi cette question ?  
- Je dois participer à mon premier rituel ce soir, j'ai un peu peur et j'aimerai que tu sois là avec moi, lui avoua-t-elle sans la regarder.  
- Mag ne fait pas partie du village, elle n'est pas comme nous, annonça Thomas qui arrivait à ce moment là, empêchant Magaly de donner la moindre réponse à sa nièce.  
- Mais toi tu l'aimes, comme elle est, tu l'as dit à maman, alors pourquoi elle ne peut pas rester ?, interrogea la fillette à son oncle.  
Thomas sembla gêné par cette dernière question. Il se mit même à rougir légèrement.  
- Maria, je n'ai pas le droit de rester dehors la nuit donc je ne peux pas rester même avec vous, dit Magaly pour venir au secours de Thomas qui ne savait plus quoi dire à Maria.  
Magaly voyait d'un coup la gêne de Thomas grandir quand il croisa son regard, elle se leva et se plaça sensuellement contre lui. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir poser ces mains sur son torse tranquillement. À travers le fin tissu, elle sentit ses muscles se contracter. Elle se rapprocha de son visage dangereusement et lui déposa un léger baiser très furtif sur ces lèvres. Le rouge monta encore plus aux joues de Thomas qui semblait perdre le contrôle de son esprit.  
- Attention à toi, j'adore les tomates !, lui déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage et une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.  
Sur ces derniers mots, elle partit, le laissant seul pour qu'il puisse reprendre son calme sans sa présence.

Magaly se dirigea vers le vieil arbre. Elle s'assit à au pied de celui-ci, dans les herbes hautes près du récipient. Elle commença par jouer avec les feuilles mortes puis posa sa main sur l'écorce, se laissant envahir de son énergie mortuaire. De son autre main, elle attrapa la longue chaine d'argent où pendait un médaillon étrange de couleur rouge sang. Le silence se fit autour d'elle, à croire que la vie s'était éteinte autour d'elle.  
- J'étais sûre de te trouver ici, déclare Callias qui s'approcha du cercle de rocher en douceur. Mais que fais-tu avec l'arbre ?  
Magaly enleva sa main aussitôt, comme si elle avait été prise en faute et lâcha aussi son pendentif qui devint visible aux yeux de tout le monde, mais la jeune femme ne s'aperçut pas de se détail. Elle se leva et vint se placer à côté de son amie qui était assise sur l'un des rochers du deuxième cercle.  
- J'essaye de comprendre ce lieu magique.  
- Ma fille vient de me dire ce que tu as fait à mon petit frère. Elle répète à qui veut bien l'entendre que tu sors avec lui.  
- Quoi ?, s'exclama-t-elle inquiète. Je ne sors pas avec lui, par contre, je ne le laisse pas totalement indifférent.  
- Je le sais, comme la puce te l'a déjà dit, elle a entendu une conversation que j'ai eut avec lui, où il disant qu'il t'aimait.  
- Il ne devrait pas dire ça à la légère, s'empressa-t-elle de lui dire. Je ne suis pas fait pour lui, il mérite mieux.  
- C'est à cause du fait qu'il soit un léopard-garou que tu ne veux pas être avec lui ?  
- Pas du tout, j'aime bien ton frère, mais je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Je suis un trop grand danger pour lui. Et puis j'ai dit qu'il mérité mieux pas que je mérité mieux, lui rappela Magaly.  
- Alors tu l'aimes ?  
- Je ………….euh………..Je n'ai rien dit de tel, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux. C'est mon ami.  
- Tu viens d'avouer pourtant, lui dit Callias comme une gamine de 10 ans, arrêtes de te mentir, ouvres les yeux. Toi non plus tu n'es pas indifférente à lui.  
- Je ne peux pas………., murmura Magaly pour elle même principalement.

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, car un vent rempli d'énergie se fait ressentir autour d'eux, dressant les poils des bras nus de Magaly.  
- La pleine lune est de plus en plus proche.  
- Je vais vous laisser, je ne veux pas trop jouer avec le feu.

Callias eut soudain le regard attiré par le médaillon rouge qui ressortait sur le tee-shirt blanc de son amie.

- Tu portes un talisman de sang ?

Aussitôt cette question fut-elle posée qu'elle le rangea sous son haut.

- Euh, c'est une protection… euh, contre les morts, bafouilla-t-elle en fixant ses chaussures. Je vais y aller maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en se levant  
- Maria aimerait que tu restes ?, demanda une voix grave dans leur dos.  
Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la voix pour apercevoir le chef du clan, Victor.  
- Je sais, lâcha Magaly avec tristesse, mais j'espère qu'elle va comprendre que je ne veux pas tout gâcher mais que surtout comme Thomas me l'a si gentiment rappelé, je ne suis pas comme vous, donc pas un membre du clan.

- Peut être qu'avec le temps, bien que tu sois humaine, tu pourras rester avec nous.  
- Qui sais ce que le temps nous réserve, il faut profiter de la vie qui s'ouvre à nous, ajouta Callias en lui faisant un clin d'œil discret.  
- Je sais une chose, la vie m'apportera toujours la mort, conclut Magaly avec un sourire crispé.  
Sur ces derniers mots peu convaincants pour les léopards-garous, Magaly redescendit de la montagne pour aller au village voir le groupe de jeune.

- Salut Mag, hurla à moitié Kévin, y a longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu dans le coin.  
- Peut être, répondit-elle en essayant d'hurler plus fort que lui, mais maintenant je suis là. Vous alliez faire quoi avant mon arrivée ?

- Qu'est que ça peut te faire, cria-t-il en rigolant.

- Je ne suis pas sourde, pas la peine de gueuler !, murmura-t-elle, histoire d'embêter tout le monde.  
- On va faire un tour dans la forêt, s'empressa de dire Alida avant qu'une énième embrouille éclate entre ces deux la.  
- Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de crapahuter au milieu des arbres et puis, je dois bientôt rentrer.  
Mathieu l'attrapa par la taille et la mit sur son épaule.  
- Fais-moi descendre tout de suite ou ça va chauffer pour ton matricule.  
Il obéit dans la seconde, sachant de quoi elle est capable pour arriver à ses fins, mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant.  
- Aurais-tu peur des bestioles qui vivent dans les bois ?, lui demanda Kévin.  
- Je te rappelle que je vis au milieu des bois, pauvre tache.  
- Alors c'est du monstre qui vit dans le coin, annonça fièrement Éric.  
- Mais bien sûr, essaye encore, c'est quoi encore cette connerie ?  
- De nombreuses histoires tournent autour de la forêt. On raconte qu'un monstre la protège de l'homme et dévore tous les intrus, s'empressa d'expliquer Alida pour montrer toute sa culture.  
- On a déjà trouvé de nombreuses victimes étrangères au village dans les bois.  
- Ce n'est que des racontars de vieille pour vous empêcher d'aller dans les bois. Ça me rappelle la bête du Gévaudan. Ce ne sont que des conneries, déclara Magaly.  
- Prouves le nous, viens avec nous !!  
- Tu me fais chier, je ne peux pas venir.  
- On va finir par croire, dit Manon, que tu as vraiment peur d'aller dans la forêt.  
- Ok je viens avec vous, mais je dois être rentrée……….  
- Avant la tombée de la nuit, on le sait !!  
- On va finir par croire que tu as peur de la lune, surtout de la pleine lune, rit Guillaume.  
- Vous commencez à me faire plus chier avec vos soit disant peur qu'autres choses. On va où ?, ajouta la jeune femme furieuse.  
- On va te faire montrer notre planque, notre lieu de rendez-vous.  
Magaly tourna la tête avec un grand sourire sadique vers Mathieu qui la tenait toujours par la taille, mais surtout qui profitait un peu de la situation.  
- Tu me lâches maintenant avant de recevoir mon poing dans ta gueule pour mains baladeuses.

Ils s'enfoncèrent au fur et à mesure dans les bois. Magaly les suivait malgré le fait qu'elle savait très bien, qu'elle ne respectait pas les règles imposées par son grand-père. Mais au diable les règles.  
Ils arrivaient au bout d'une heure de marche près d'un grand sapin. En suivant des yeux, la corde à nœuds, pour atteindre le sommet, Magaly découvrit une cabane avec une plate forme.  
- Tu vas voir la vue est superbe de la haut.  
Chacun son tour par groupe de deux, ils montèrent à la corde. Magaly décida de fermer la monter, d'être dernière, afin d'éviter les mains baladeuses de Kévin ou de Mathieu.  
Arrivé au sommet, ils avaient une vue sur les montagnes et la forêt, mais surtout sur le soleil.  
- Alors ça valait le détour ?  
- J'ai vu mieux de cette montagne, lui répondit-elle avec un air déçu.  
Elle montra du doigt la montagne où se trouvait les léopards-garous.  
- Tu es vraiment montée la haut, c'est très dangereux mais surtout interdit, s'étonna Manon  
- Je sais escalader.  
- C'est là d'où vient l'histoire du monstre. On trouve parfois des cadavres à ces pieds.  
- Chouette, mais à première vue, je ne suis pas morte.  
Ils entrèrent ensuite tous dans la cabane et s'installèrent sur ce qui servait de chaise pour parler.

Magaly réagit sur l'heure qui se faisait tard quand elle vit le ciel se faire de plus en plus rougeâtre.  
- Faut que je rentre.  
- On va te raccompagner au cas où, dit Éric avec un sourire qui se devait être ravageur pour certaine fille.  
Mathieu passa devant pour ouvrir la descente, il était suivi de près par Magaly alors que les autres décidèrent d'attendre qu'ils touchent le sol.  
- Mat dépêches toi, va plus vite s'il te plait.  
Mais trop tard, des mouvements et une grande quantité d'énergie se faisait ressentir au niveau des arbres qui les entouraient.  
- Mathieu tu ne bouges plus. Vous, restez là haut. Ne bougez pas non plus.  
Magaly vint se placer devant Mathieu comme pour faire un mur.  
- Tu as confiance en moi ?, lui murmura-t-elle.  
- Oui, mais dis moi ce que c'est.  
-Ce sont des thérianthrope, à leur force et à leur manière de se mouvoir, je peux même te dire que c'est des loups-garous, lui expliqua-t-elle tant bien que mal dans le plus grand calme.  
- Tout compte fait, je n'aurais pas du te poser cette question.  
- Il va falloir que l'on coure jusqu'à chez moi.  
- Mais ……. les autres ?  
- Je suppose que c'est moi qu'ils veulent et toi seul porte mon odeur actuellement à cause de ta connerie tout à l'heure.  
Magaly lui prit la main et ils se mirent à courir, slaloment entre les arbres mais surtout en évitant de se faire attraper.  
Ils arrivaient enfin devant la maison, mais un des loups-garous plaqua Mathieu sur le sol, le séparant de Magaly. Elle décida de rentrer dans la maison malgré tout.  
  
- C'est à cette heure la que tu rentres ?, demanda Jean-Claude.  
Il vit sa petite fille rentrait dans la pièce secrète après l'avoir ouverte, où elle récupéra des armes.  
- Mathieu vient de se faire attraper par des loups-garous. Je me suis fait surprendre dans les bois.  
- Restes là, je m'en occupe, lui ordonna son grand-père.  
- Hors de question, c'est moi qu'ils veulent sûrement.  
- Ou moi !!  
Magaly lui tendit son fusil à pompe et des cartouches. Ils sortirent ensuite devant la maison, armés jusqu'aux dents, et trouvèrent un homme qui tenait Mathieu et différents loups-garous transformés.  
- Nous tenons le gamin. Vient avec nous !!, lui dit l'homme en dévoilant des canines.  
- Qui doit venir avec vous ?, demanda Magaly avec ironie.  
- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, c'est toi que l'on veut, Mademoiselle La Mort.  
- Y a longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas appelé ainsi. Rends-moi l'humain et je vais réfléchir à ta proposition.  
- Mais bien sûr, attrape-le seulement avant eux.  
L'énergie des loups-garous augmenta autour d'eux.  
- Bon appétit, annonça l'homme en poussant fortement Mathieu au centre, entre les lycanthropes affamés et Magaly.  
Jean-Claude chargea son fusil à pompe puis tira sur le premier loup-garou qui se jetait sur Mathieu pendant que Magaly se jeta à son tour sur lui pour le protéger. La balle de gros calibre arriva en pleine tête du lycanthrope qui explosa, éclaboussant certain de sang mais aussi d'une substance très visqueuse. Le loup-garou s'effondra aux pieds de Mathieu qui se trouvait plaqué sur le sol par Magaly.  
- Restes allongé sur le sol, surtout ne bouge pas d'un pouce.  
Magaly tenait d'un coté son épée et de l'autre son flingue. Pendant que son grand-père tirait avec beaucoup de distance sur les ennemis, Magaly préféra le corps à corps avec eux.  
Elle restait auprès de Mathieu, jusqu'au moment, où un loup-garou commença à se battre contre elle, l'éloignant de l'humain.  
Elle lui trancha d'abord ce qui lui sert de bras gauche avant de lui couper la tête, qui atterrit face à Mathieu, toujours couché sur le sol.  
À la fin du combat, il ne restait plus que le vampire, et quelques lycanthropes. Mais la plus part d'entre eux étaient étalés dans des marres de sang.  
- Tu vas me le payer cher, La Mort !  
Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire sadique  
- Je pourrais savoir ton nom avant de te tuer, j'ai envie de m'amuser avant avec toi.  
- Je me nomme Vladimir.  
- Alors Vladimir, tu es un homme mort. Un de plus sur mon tableau de chasse.  
Elle jeta son flingue vers son grand-père.  
- Tu me le gardes au chaud.  
L'homme sortit à son tour un sabre. Le combat commença enfin, les lames s'entrechoquèrent violemment, provoquant de nombreux bruits métalliques.  
Pendant ce temps, Jean-Claude récupéra Mathieu qui était toujours face à la tête et l'emmena dans la maison. Instinctivement, il me mit à la fenêtre auprès du grand-père pour voir le combat, malgré la peur qui était en lui.

- Qui t'a donné l'ordre de me tuer ?, lui demanda-t-elle avec rage.  
- Je ne dois pas te tuer, mon maître à besoin de toi en vie. Par contre, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait de mes compagnons.  
- Va falloir que tu essayes la prochaine fois, dans l'autre monde, lui dit-elle tout en lui faisant lâcher son sabre car elle venait de lui couper la main.

Elle planta ensuite son épée dans le bas de son ventre qu'elle enleva aussitôt. Il poussa un crie de douleur et d'étonne face à la quantité de sang important qui coulait de sa blessure. Car le pouvoir de régénération du vampire ne semblait pas très bien fonctionner face à la quantité de blessures qu'elle lui avait infligées. Elle en profita de la situation pour faire un tour sur elle-même, l'épée à l'hauteur de ces épaules pour prendre de la vitesse, avant de lui couper la tête. Le corps s'écroula aussitôt, et la tête vint rouler dans ces pieds.  
- Je t'avais dis que tu étais un homme mort, conclut Magaly.  
A peine a-t-elle dit ces mots qu'elle shoota dans la tête pour qu'elle retourne auprès du corps.  
Elle rentra dans la maison, essuya aussitôt ses armes avant de se tourner vers Mathieu et son grand-père.  
- Il n'y a plus rien à voir dehors, déclara-t-elle toute souriante Par contre, il faut aller chercher les autres pour les faire descendre de leur perchoir. Ils risquent d'avoir encore des loups-garous, car j'en avais compté à peu près une quinzaine et on en à tuer que dix.  
- Mathieu, tu restes ici, tu ne touches à rien, tu ne bouges même plus.  
- Pas la peine de lui dire ça, il a tellement peur qu'il ne va pas nous suivre dans les bois, annonça Magaly en tapotant sur le crâne de Mathieu.  
Ils quittèrent la maison pour se diriger vers la cabane, où ils trouvèrent bien cinq loups-garous qui attendaient patiemment au pied de l'arbre.  
Un nouveau combat commença alors. Un loup-garou attrapa Magaly par le poignet, la désarment de son épée et de son flingue.  
- J'en ai marre des loups-garous, vous me taper sur le système cette nuit.  
Elle lui fila un coup de pied bien placé dans les parties génitales, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver encore plus. Il se releva mais retombe vite sur le sol plaqué par un léopard-garou.  
- Il vient d'où celui-là ?, s'inquiéta son grand-père.  
- Ne le tue pas, je le connais très bien. On ne risque rien normalement.  
- Je n'aime pas le normalement qui suit. Tient, prends ça.  
Elle attrapa ce qu'il lui lança d'une main malgré que ce soit lourd. Puis elle regarda son grand-père qui lui indiqua une branche d'arbre qui pourrait lui donner une magnifique vision sur la zone de combat.  
- Chouette, j'adore les magnums.  
Elle commença à grimper à l'arbre en question. Bien installée, elle commença à vider son chargeur sur les loups-garous, en essayant le plus possible de viser la tête.  
Il ne resta plus à la fin que le loup-garou qui se battait l'autre thérianthrope. De sa main déformée, le léopard-garou la plongea dans le ventre de son ennemi pour en ressortir ces entrailles.  
Magaly profita qu'il soit moins près l'un de l'autre, pour lui tirer une belle balle en pleine tête créant ainsi une pluie de sang et de substance visqueuse.  
Elle redescendit aussitôt pour voir les dégâts, une fois que le loup-garou toucha le sol.  
- Ils sont où les mômes ?, demanda Jean-Claude à sa petite fille.  
Magaly lui montra la corde à nœud qui courait le long du tronc.  
- Ils auraient pu très bien monter !

- Peut être grand-père ils ne semblaient pas très intelligeant.

Magaly s'approcha du léopard-garou qui reprit forme humaine pendant que son grand-père grimpait à la corde.  
Elle lui tendit sa veste tout de suite, pour ne pas gêner l'homme.  
- Que fais-tu ici, Thomas ? Tu es fou !!  
- Je suis venu pour toi, je voulais à tout prix de parler.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain, je ne vais pas……………  
Il l'empêcha de finir de sa phrase en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Écoutes moi, maintenant. Ma sœur m'a parlé après ton départ. C'est vrai que je suis fou voir pire que fou, mais c'est toi qui me rends fou.  
Magaly commença à rougir à ces mots, la pleine lune illuminait bien le bois l'empêchant ainsi de se cacher de son regard. Thomas lui attrapa la main, la plaquant contre lui en la bloquant dans ces bras.  
- Je t'aime Magaly Allegran que tu le veilles ou non, déclara Thomas avec le plus de tendresse possible dans sa voix et ses yeux. Tu m'as ensorcelé humaine ou non.  
Il déposa de nouveau ces lèvres sur les siennes, attendant la moindre réaction de sa part. Une larme coula le long des joues de Magaly. Quand il se sépara, Thomas essuya d'un pouce rapide cette larme.  
- L'un pour l'autre, on est un danger. Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. Profitons de notre vie, du moment présent.  
Magaly qui s'était un peu éloignée, se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa. Le baiser se fit plus brusque, plus approfondit, comme si chacun voulait goûter l'autre.  
Une personne se racla la gorge, alors ils se détachèrent pour le regarder.  
- Je les ai tous retrouvés intactes. On va rentrer voir ce qu'il reste de l'autre, annonça Jean-Claude en regardant bizarrement Thomas.  
- Avant je dois récupère mon épée et mon flingue.  
- Ils sont par-là, dit Thomas en montrant quelques buissons. Comptes environ cinq pas et tu tomberas dessus.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la maison, et ne découvrirent plus aucun loup-garou sur leur chemin.  
Jean-Claude se tourna vers Thomas.  
- Jeune homme, je vous ai mis sur mon lit de quoi vous habiller plus dignement.  
- Merci beaucoup.  
- On va faire quoi des corps ?, se dit Jean-Claude à lui même  
- Un grand feu de joie, et on danse autour, déclara Magaly toute excité à cette idée, pire qu'une puce.  
- Je ne rigole pas Magaly, je croyais pourtant avoir été assez clair avec toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de te balader dans la forêt, seule et sans armes mais surtout après la tombée de la nuit.  
- Elle ne le voulait pas, on l'a forcé. Mathieu l'a presque porté durant le voyage, défendit Alida.  
- Je ne veux pas savoir, elle connaît les règles.  
- J'en ai marre de tes règles débiles, maintenant ils savent la vérité. Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fou des règles !  
- Tu es comme eux, tu es un monstre. Tu les as tous tués et tu as joué avec eux…………  
- Fallait le dire plutôt, Mathieu, que tu voulais être l'un des leurs. Je ne me serai pas fait chier pour toi.

- Magaly Allegran tais-toi !, hurla le vieil homme. Pour ton information, petit garnement, Magaly est une chasseuse encore plus réputée que moi. Le monstre c'est plutôt moi qui l'ai entraînée depuis son enfance. Alors tu ne la traites plus jamais ainsi. Compris ?  
Comme Jean-Claude commença à perdre son self-control, ce qui était rare chez lui, il décida donc de bouger un peu pour les changer les idées.  
- Je ramène ces têtes creuses jusqu'au village. Restes sages !  
- Je suis toujours sage !, balança Magaly à son grand-père, tout en le regardant avec défi.  
- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur.

À peine sont-ils partis que Thomas sortit de la chambre et lui tendit sa veste.  
- Ça ne te rappelle pas une autre scène ?, lui demanda le jeune homme en souriant.  
- Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous balader avec des fringue après votre transformation ?  
- Je ne sais pas s'ils resteraient intacts à nos côtés.  
Il fit le tour du canapé pour venir se placer à ces cotés. Instinctivement, elle attrapa l'une de ses mains pour être sûr de ne pas la voir disparaître d'un coup.  
- Tu crois que ton grand-père va m'apprécier !  
- Je ne sais pas mais après tout tu m'as un peu sauvé, lui dit Magaly avec douceur.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler à flot le long de ces joues. Thomas la prit tout de suite dans ses bras pour la calmer. A croire que d'un coup, la grande chasseuse qu'elle était craquée face à cette vie.  
- Tout va bien, personne n'est mort, sauf les méchants.  
- Peut être mais je vais devoir revivre la même chose que dans mon ancienne ville. Les humains vont me fuir comme la peste, pour eux, je suis un monstre, sanglota-t-elle en s'accrochant fortement à lui. Je tue sans cœur.  
- Alors moi je dois être quoi ?, rit-il. Tu sais pour moi, tu es Magaly, ok tu passes ton temps à tuer, tu es la Mort, mais tu restes toi-même malgré tout ça. C'est pour cela que je t'aime et que je suis prés à braver tous les interdis.  
Il lui leva le menton, essuya quelques larmes qui restaient sur ces joues avant de l'embrasser.  
- Est-ce que je peux dire maintenant que Maria a raison et que tu sors avec moi ?, demanda Thomas après avoir légèrement détacher son visage du sien.  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, profitons de la vie.  
Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, restant bien au chaud dans ces bras.  
- Et la cérémonie ?, s'inquiéta Magaly, relevant la tête rapidement, se cognant presque à lui.  
- Je ne suis pas indispensable à mon père et puis c'est Maria qui devait découvrir la cérémonie, pas moi. Je suis sûr que mon père va comprendre mon absence.

Jean-Claude revint à la maison et les trouva enlacés sur le canapé.  
- Heureux de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer Thomas, j'ai de nombreuses fois entendu parler de toi.  
- Moi de même, elle parle souvent de vous.

Il regarda sa petite fille avec un sourire en coin.  
- J'ai parlé au juge, il nous a dit de tous les brûler pour éviter le moindre problème avec les policiers du coin.  
- Je vais l'avoir mon feu de joie, annonça Magaly toute contente.  
- Pour ce qui est de ces cadavres, c'est presque réglé, pour ce qui est de vous, je ne vois pas de problème, on en parlera demain.  
Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois dehors pour ramener sur un même point, tous les cadavres et y mettre le feu. Comme l'avait si bien dit la jeune femme, elle attrapa Thomas et se mit à danser avec lui autour de feu en rigolant.  
Ensuite chacun alla dormir, Magaly resta seule dans sa chambre, Thomas ayant hérité du canapé sous l'ordre du grand-père.  
Les deux adolescents dormirent tranquillement attendant avec impatience le lendemain matin, pour savoir s'il pouvait vraiment être ensemble.


	5. Chapter 4 Mission soit disant tranquille

_**Chapitre 4 : mission soit disant tranquille.**_

Depuis l'accident dans la forêt et grâce à ceux qui autrefois étaient ces amis, tout le village a appris grâce au bouche à oreille, la vérité sur Magaly. Le fait qu'elle soit chasseuse comme son grand-père ne posait pas trop de problème, malgré son âge. Seulement sa réputation de tueuse à la gâchette facile mais surtout sans cœur l'a rattrapée, et ça posait problème aux yeux de certain. Comme personne ne voulait vraiment la comprendre dans le village, elle a vite pris la décision, d'éviter le plus possible de descendre au la bas. Elle ne supportait plus les messes basses, les moqueries et les réprimandes des villageois. Elle passait à la place, le plus clair de son temps dans la montagne, dans le village des léopards-garous ou avec la meute de loups.

Comme à son habitude, à chaque fois qu'elle vit Magaly, Maria lui sauta au coup pour la saluer.  
- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir voir tonton Thomas tout de suite, dit la fillette après avoir déposée un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme.  
- Et pourquoi ? Joue-t-il encore à la marmotte ?  
- Pas cette fois, là, il est avec grand-père.  
- D'accord ! Comment va Luna ?, demanda Magaly pour changer de sujet.  
- Elle ne veut jamais m'obéir, elle préfère rester derrière la porte à t'attendre.  
- Tu vas me montrer ça. Va la chercher.  
Maria revint vite avec Luna qui n'était autre que l'un des petits de Maya et Moskau. La petite louve avait le corps blanc avec les extrémités des pattes, des oreilles et de la queue noires.  
A peine la louve avait-elle vue Magaly, qu'elle se jeta sur elle et lui faisant la fête avant de se blottir contre elle.  
- Elle est adorable. Ça te dit que je te montre quelques exercices simples pour lui apprendre plein de choses, demanda Magaly.  
- C'est vrai, tu veux bien ?  
- Bien sûr vu que je te le propose.  
Elles passaient toutes les trois un moment sur l'ordre «aux pieds». Maria avait vu juste, elle ne lui obéissait pas, par contre, elle faisait tout ce que Magaly disait. À force de persévérance, Luna commença un peu à obéir à l'enfant à la fin des exercices.  
Thomas décida de sortir de chez Victor sur les coups de midi. Immédiatement, il alla auprès des deux filles. Il attrapa sa petite amie par la taille et à bout de bras, il l'a fit tourner autour de lui avant de l'embrasser.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais ça fait plaisir, rit Magaly.  
- Mon père veut te parler, lui expliqua Thomas avec un grand sourire.  
- Pourquoi, tonton ?  
- Très bonne question la puce, Pourquoi ?, demanda Magaly avec le plus grand des sérieux.  
- Va le voir, tu verras bien !!, répondit le léopard-garou en haussant les épaules.

Magaly alla directement voir le chef pour avoir ces explications. Elle le trouva assit au milieu de la pièce principale.  
- Bonjour !, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Assis toi, je suppose que mon fils t'a dit pourquoi je voulais te parler.  
- Pas du tout, lâcha Magaly en regardant le plafond comme si la réponse pouvait y être marquée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça le rend heureux.  
Victor se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison qu'il ouvrit dévoilant Thomas qui attendait collé à la porte.  
- Rentre, au lieu de faire la grue devant la porte.  
Il ne se fit pas prier, il rentra aussitôt et vint se placer à côté de Magaly, allant même jusqu'à lui prendre la main. Elle le regarda tendrement et lui sourit.

- Je viens de parler longtemps avec le clan mais surtout avec mon fils, expliqua le vieil homme. Demain, si tu veux, tu peux participer au rituel de la pleine lune.  
- Oui, mais…, essaya de bafouiller la chasseuse face à cette nouvelle inattendue.  
- Tout le monde est d'accord avec le choix de père, même les anciens, se pressa d'expliquer Thomas avant que sa belle ne dise une bêtise. Tu es adorée par tout le monde ici.  
- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement, mais selon vos lois, il faut soit être un thérianthrope, soit la femme de l'un des membres du clan ou au pire sa petite amie active, pour participer à une cérémonie. Je ne fais partie d'aucune de ces trois classes.  
- Je le sais mais aux yeux de tout le monde, tu fais partie de la troisième catégorie, tu es la petite amie de mon fils, informa Victor.  
- Mais tout le monde c'est que je ne couche pas avec lui, ajouta-t-elle. On m'a toujours appris qu'il fallait respecter les règles imposées.  
- Depuis quand tu respectes les règles toi ?, demanda Thomas en regardant sa petite amie. Et puis tu es la chasseuse donc ça règle le problème de la sécurité.  
- Alors c'est…………..mais son portable sonne, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Après quelques manipes avec celui-ci, elle revient auprès d'eux.  
- Votre proposition tiendra toujours pour le mois prochain ?  
- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ?, interrogea le chef.  
- Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir en chasse cet après midi durant plusieurs jours avec mon grand-père, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne vais pas pouvoir être à deux endroits en même temps demain soir.  
- C'est quoi comme mission ?, s'inquiéta Thomas en lui reprenant la main.  
- Rechercher un groupe de loup et prouver que se n'est pas des loups-garous sur la montagne d'en face, répondit-elle comme si c'était juste un jeu à ses yeux.  
- Il n'y pas de loups-garous dans la montagne, car je le sentirai.  
- C'est bien pour ça que l'on doit juste faire de la vérification et ainsi faire plaisir au village qui a lancé ce contrat.

- Ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi, même si tu es la chasseuse la plus célèbre.

- Je ne serais pas seule vu que je suis avec mon grand-père et lui aussi est un célèbre chasseur, lui dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu dois avoir confiance en moi et ne pas avoir autant peur, ajouta la jeune femme en s'enfermant dans ces bras.

- Je tiens trop à toi pour ne pas avoir peur quand tu pars en mission.  
- Et on fait comment alors ?, questionna Victor pour changer de sujet.  
- Je prends le rendez-vous pour la prochaine pleine lune, explique-t-elle en quittant ces bras pour aller auprès du chef. En plus tu as du bol, le mois prochain, tu as une jolie lune bleue, c'est encore mieux, on va pouvoir voir deux fois!!  
- Peut être mais je préférais t'avoir aussi demain soir, dit-il en fessant la moue comme un môme de six ans avant de l'attraper par la taille et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Magaly salua Victor puis sortit de la maison avec Thomas qui l'accompagna sur une partie du chemin.  
- Fait bien attention à toi.  
- C'est juste une quête au loup, rien de compliqué, dit Magaly avant un léger sourire amuser devant un tel comportement enfantin.

- Peut être mais fait attention quant même.  
- Je le fais tout le temps, conclut-elle avant de disparaître au milieu des arbres.

Elle arriva vite à la maison et trouva son grand-père qui préparait les armes.  
- Salut, lança-t-elle. Je suis venue aussitôt que j'ai eut ton message.  
- Va t'habiller, on part dans trois heures.  
- Juste une chose, demanda Magaly, depuis quand pour une histoire de loup, on nous appelle ?  
- Depuis qu'une gamine de quatre ans, c'est fait mordre par un soit disant loup et qu'elle se transforme en loup-garou à la pleine lune maintenant, expliqua-t-il en chargeant un fusil à pompe.  
- Je comprends mieux maintenant, murmura Magaly avant de foncer dans sa chambre pour trouver sur son lit, sa tenue de combat.  
Elle commença par enfiler un short arrivant à mi cuisse avant de passer un long débardeur à largues bretelles avec un léger décolleté, qui finissait au même niveau que le short. Pour maintenir à peu près en place le haut, elle porte un corset, qui mettait en avant toutes ces formes. Elle enfila ensuite des bottes à haut talon qui lui montait un peu plus haut que ces genoux. Toute sa tenue était noire et surtout composée de cuir, pour sa solidité mais surtout pour impressionner les vampires quand elle partait à leur chasse. Pour compléter sa tenue, elle mit autour de son coup une croix en argent ainsi que son épée et ses flingues avec chargeurs, puis elle tressa ces longs cheveux noirs en demi-tresse.  
Elle partit ensuite retrouver son grand-père dans le salon.  
- Je trouve qu'elle te va de mieux en mieux. Tu fais bien plus dangereuse qu'avant.  
- On dirait surtout que je suis sortie d'un film de guerre X. je préfère ta tenue, sortit-elle en tournant autour de son grand-père.  
Jean-Claude portait seulement un pantalon noir en cuir avec une chemise en satin noir.  
- La prochaine fois, on demande au vampire de changer la mode, plus de cuir !  
- Essayes toujours, mais ça ne va jamais passer. Ils tiennent trop à leur cuir, conclut Jean-Claude en lui donnant un sac.

Quand tous les préparatifs fut finis, ils montèrent dans le 4x4 pour partir à la chasse  
Des qu'ils arrivèrent sur la montagne, ils commencèrent par faire leur campement avant de partir voir les alentours, observant et écoutant la nature.  
- Le chef du clan m'a proposé de participer à leur rituel de pleine lune, expliqua-t-elle en regardant la tête que va tirer son grand-père.  
- Si tu n'es pas acceptée par les humains, tu es au moins acceptée par eux.  
- D'un coté, je préfère les lycanthropes aux humains, c'est moins chiant mais surtout moins salaud dans les coups bas, soupira Magaly.

- Serais-tu par hasard vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je tiens à lui c'est sûr, mais après je n'en sais rien.  
- Au fait, pour participer au rituel officiel des thérianthropes, il faut respecter certaines règles, à mon souvenir, dit-il en la regardant avec inquiétude.  
- Je sais mais je suis acceptée sans coucher avec lui grâce au fait que je sois une chasseuse reconnue et que je n'ai pas besoin de protection donc pas besoin de marques.  
- Avec toi, c'est eux qui ont besoin de protection, ajouta Jean-Claude en rigolant.  
- Tu n'es pas sympa avec moi, bafouilla la jeune femme en montrant son poing et en fessant la moue.  
- C'est juste que tu n'es pas comme eux, s'empressa-t-il de dire avant de trop rigoler. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours différente de n'importe quelles espèces, même de nous les humains.  
D'un coup Magaly s'arrêta net sur le chemin, ne l'écoutant plus, elle se met à regarder autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait une chose qu'elle ne voyait pas.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as ?, demanda Jean-Claude, inquiet face à ce changement radical.  
- C'est le silence total, plus de bruit. Ce n'est pas normal du tout, chuchota-t-elle.  
Instinctivement, Magaly fit passer un des ses flingues dans la main.  
- Tu sens quelque chose ?  
Un vent remplit d'énergie vint fouetter ces cheveux. Cela lui donnant la chair de poule.  
- Il y a des lycanthropes tout autour de nous, murmura-t-elle en essayant de paraître normal.  
- Combien et où exactement ?, demanda le vieil homme en resserrant sa poigne sur son fusil à pompe.  
Magaly ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, ces cheveux jouaient dans le vent rempli d'énergie.  
- Tout autour sans exception, y en a au moins une trentaine…..  
- Putain de bordel de merde, coupa-t-il. On ne va pas pouvoir tous les avoir à nous deux.  
- Je peux toujours…, bafouilla Magaly en portant sa main à son décolleté pour sortir un collier avec un drôle de médaillon rouge.  
- Tu ne le fais pas, tu n'enlèves pas ton talisman, dit-il le plus bas possible mettant sa colère dans son regard.  
La force se rapprocha de plus en plus vite mais surtout elle devenait plus forte autour d'eux.  
- Grand-père baisses-toi, hurle Magaly, attention !!!

- Ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi.  
Ils n'ont pas le temps de se baisser que des loups-garous se jettent sur eux, attrapant et emmenant avec eux Jean-Claude.  
- Non grand-père !!!!, s'égosilla Magaly en partant dans la direction qu'ils venaient de prendre, mais elle se fit bloquer le chemin par certain.  
- Vous me faites chier, brailla-t-elle en tirant sur les loups-garous les plus proches, j'en ai marre de vous avoir toujours sur le dos.  
Les loups-garous grimaçaient à cause de l'argent contenu dans les balles mais ils continuent à la charger.  
L'un d'eux posa ce qui lui servait de main, autour de son cou, mais il l'enleva aussitôt et hurla à cause de la douleur. De son côté, Magaly retira son médaillon, car sa peau brulait un peu à cause du contact entre le lycanthrope et l'argent.

- Je ne crois pas en Dieu mais au moins j'aime bien ces croix, surtout quand elles sont en argent !!!  
Des coups de feu retentissaient tout près d'eux, ce qui lui donnait l'espoir que son grand-père était toujours vivant et d'attaque pour tuer.  
Elle sortit son épée pour passer au corps à corps après voir déjà vidé trois chargeurs sur eux.  
- Vous pouvez vous rapprocher maintenant, informa Magaly en jouant avec son sabre.

Elle prit un malin plaisir à tuer tous ceux qui venaient se battre contre elle. La jeune femme était déjà à son quatrième loup-garou tuer par épée, quand l'un d'eux, l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Son dos et sa tête heurtèrent violemment le sol après l'arbre. Elle eut dû mal à se lever, alors le loup-garou l'attrapa par la taille et la remit sur ces pieds avant de la renvoyer de nouveau valser contre un autre arbre.  
Elle poussa un cri de douleur mais cette fois elle n'essaya pas de se lever, elle sortit à la place de sa ceinture son magnum, vidant le chargeur dans le cœur du loup-garou.  
Ça vu se troubla de plus en plus, elle avait dû mal à percevoir ce qui l'entourait. Un loup-garou menaçant s'approcha de plus en plus d'elle mais il se fit plaquer au sol par un autre loup-garou totalement différent. Tout devient noir et le silence comme à s'emparer d'elle. Elle essaya de reprendre assez vite son esprit, mais ces yeux ne veulent pas lui obéir. Elle entendit des voix autour d'elle qui parlait de mort et de blessure. Elle sentit ensuite son corps se lever, une chaleur la protéger avant de tomber dans le silence et le noir total.


	6. Chapitre 5 Nécromancie

_**Chapitre 5 : Nécromancie.**_

Son corps lui semblait si lourd pourtant Magaly était très bien installée dans ce lit. Elle essaya de bouger un peu, mais la douleur de son dos meurtri lui rappela pourquoi elle était allongée là dans ce lit. Elle ouvrit ensuite les yeux, c'est alors qu'elle découvrit qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Grâce à la lumière de la pleine lune, elle put parfaitement admirer le lieu. C'est une grande pièce totalement drapée de rouge avec beaucoup de finesse, il y avait même des gravures du bois du plafond. Elle se trouvait face à la porte dans un lit à baldaquin, lui aussi drapé de rouge. À sa gauche, il y avait une grande cheminée avec des pierres taillées et à sa droite, se trouvait une grande porte-fenêtre donnant sur un balcon, qui laissait entrer les rayons de la lune. Elle trouvait aussi une porte dérobée non loin de son lit, près de la table de chevet où était posées ses affaires et ses armes.  
Malgré la douleur, elle commença à s'habiller, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir le paysage mais surtout pour savoir où elle était.  
Du balcon, elle put voir un parc qui s'étendait du pied du bâtiment jusqu'à un mur d'enceinte, le tout entouré par la forêt et les montagnes. Elle reconnut aussi la montagne où se trouvait le village des léopards-garous. D'un coup, tous ces informations se lièrent et elle comprit où elle était. Elle était dans le vieux bâtiment qu'elle avait vu sur la route lors de sa venue ici. Sur sa droite, un petit cimetière attira son attention. Grâce aux rayons de lune, elle put voir un homme, drapé d'une cape noire, debout au milieu des tombes. Au début, il était de dos, mais très vite, il se tourna vers Magaly et la regarda fixement.  
Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Magaly eut l'impression de se noyer quand elle croisa son regard et elle comprit tout de suite à quoi elle avait faire.  
Le lien fut rompu quand une personne rentra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers elle sur le balcon, la forçant à se tourner.

La jeune femme regarda attentivement l'homme blond aux yeux gris qui se trouvait face à elle.  
- Vous ne devriez pas être levée, vos blessures sont assez graves. Venez-vous remettre au lit, s'il vous plait, dit l'homme calmement pour ne pas lui faire peur.  
Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, au contraire, elle le défit de ses yeux noirs, car il l'énervait avec toute sa gentillesse.

- Où suis-je, mais surtout qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Magaly avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.  
- Vous vous trouvez dans un ancien château, transformé en manoir nommée La Rose de Lima, lui répond-il. Je me nomme Nicolas, je vais vous servir de serviteur durant le temps de votre guérison.  
- Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être servie, je veux juste rentrer chez moi, pour revoir mon grand-père.  
- Je suis désolé, mais on a retrouvé le corps inerte de votre grand-père dans la forêt, l'informa-t-il s'en prendre de pincette.  
Ces yeux noirs commencèrent à briller et une larme prit le chemin de sa joue.  
- Comment ?, demanda-t-elle au bord de la crise de larme.  
- Nous l'avons retrouvé mort avec une balle d'argent dans la tête mais surtout de nombreuses morsures de loups-garous.  
- Sortez !, hurla Magaly en lâchant de l'énergie sans le vouloir autour d'elle.  
- Non, j'ai l'ordre de rester auprès de vous, dit-il en essuyant une goute de sang qui perlait sur sa joue.  
Magaly prit son magnum et tira au-dessus de la tête de l'homme à quelques centimètres d'écart.  
- La prochaine ne vous passera pas au-dessus de la tête, l'informa-t-elle en armant son arme. En plus c'est de l'argent, alors sortez tout de suite !  
Cette fois l'homme lui obéit tout de suite, la laissant seul avec sa colère et sa tristesse. Mais elle ne sut pas si c'était à cause du mot argent ou de l'énergie qu'elle dégageait.

Magaly s'assit sur le lit et commença à fondre en larme avant de se reprendre en laissant place à sa colère. Elle se dirigea vers le balcon, car elle sentait la présence du lycanthrope derrière la porte, et elle entreprit de descendre la façade à l'aide des vieilles pierres irrégulières du mur, malgré la douleur qui lui meurtrit le dos. Elle se retrouva très vite dans le parc à la recherche d'une sortie potentielle. Elle tomba sur une petite porte, sauf que cette dernière donnait sur le cimetière et non sur la forêt comme elle l'espérait. Magaly se trouva alors face à face avec l'homme qu'elle avait vu du balcon.  
- Bonsoir, Melle Allegran. Heureux de voir qu'après quatre jours sans le moindre mouvement vous vous rattrapez.  
Bien qu'il utilisait un ton neutre, Magaly crut entendre comme une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?, lui demanda-t-elle en sortant son magnum de l'étui.  
- Je suis le maître de ces lieux, je me nomme Alexander. Vous pouvez ranger votre arme, personne ne va vous faire de mal, ajouta-t-il en lui montrant ces mains vides.  
- Je sais ce que vous êtes, mais comment me connaissez-vous ?  
- Qui ne connaît pas la grande chasseuse La Mort dans notre milieu, répondit Alexander avec un grand sourire qui ne dévoilait rien de sa nature.  
L'homme blond qui était tout à l'heure dans la chambre arriva en courant vers eux. Il vint se placer à côté de l'autre homme.  
- J'ai bien cru que je l'avais perdu, avoua-t-il à son maître.  
- Tu avais l'ordre de rester avec elle et de la surveiller. Tu as raté à ta tache.  
Contre toute attente, Magaly vint se placer entre les deux hommes pour éviter tout dérapage.  
- On se calme Cros blanc, gueula-t-elle sur le soi-disant maître. Il a reçut un autre ordre en cours de route. Celui de vivre ou de recevoir de l'argent. Alors on lui fout la paix.  
- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?, demanda l'homme avec un ton à la fois énervé et amusé.  
- Cros blanc, après tout vous êtes un vampire, ça vous va très bien !, finit par dire Magaly avec un grand sourire.  
Le vampire se mit à rigoler laissant ces canines à la vue de tous.  
- C'est bien la première fois qu'une humaine ose me nommer ainsi, exposa le vampire. Tu es blessée et entourée d'être surnaturels et pourtant tu prends le risque de te moquer de nous.  
- Y a un début à tout !, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Et puis vous m'aviez bien dit que personne ne me ferait de mal, conclut Magaly en commençant à partir.

- Tu comptes aller où, comme ça ?, interpella le jeune blond.

- Comment puis-je avoir confiance en vous, alors que normalement vous êtes les méchants et qu'en plus vous avez des loups-garous pleins le manoir, demanda-t-elle sans se retournant, recherchant toujours une autre porte de sortie.  
- Nous t'avons sauvez la vie, ça devrait te suffire comme preuve, expliqua Alexander en s'approchant d'elle. Et puis mes hommes ne semblent pas avoir de croix marquée au fer rouge sur leur front.  
- C'est bien gentil tout ça, je vous suis redevable, mais je compte rentrer chez moi maintenant. Alors à la prochaine fois, peut être.  
Mais Alexander ne l'entendit pas dans ce sens, il lui attrapa le poignet, l'obligeant même à le regarder droit dans ces yeux bleu ciel. Magaly ferma les poings, ces oncles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, la douleur lui permit de revenir à la réalité. Loin de l'illusion de confiance créée par le pouvoir du vampire à travers ses yeux.  
- Ne recommencez plus jamais ça avec moi, ou vous ne commencerez plus rien !, hurla Magaly en essayant d'enlever son poignet de sa poigne puissante.  
- Est-ce une menace ?, demanda-t-il en resserrant sa main autour de ce fin poignet.  
- Ça dépend de vous ! Lâche-moi maintenant, cria-t-elle une dernière fois avant de tenter l'impossible. Elle sort de la poche de son short, sa chaîne avec sa croix et la place devant les yeux du vampire.  
- Tu me fais bien rire, les croix n'ont pas d'effet sur nous. Je pensais que la célèbre chasseuse le savait, rigole Alexander.  
- Je le sais très bien, mais elle n'est pas pour vous, explique-t-elle la lançant dans la direction du thérianthrope, qui malgré sa vitesse, fut touché par l'argent.

Face à cette réaction, le vampire la lâcha tout en restant à une distance assez proche en cas de problème. Face à son geste, il espérait ainsi un peu de coopération de la part de la jeune femme. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas son ennemi.  
- Que veux-tu ?, demanda une nouvelle fois Nicolas en posant sa main sur sa petite brulure.  
- J'ai l'impression de jouer au perroquet, informa Magaly, je veux juste rentrer chez moi, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça.  
- Ces loups-garous vous veulent, avertit le maître des lieux. En rentrant chez vous, vous mettez en danger le village d'humain.  
- Mais pourquoi les loups-garous du Vatican m'en veulent ? interrogea la chasseuse. Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait de bêtise, je n'ai donc pas besoin d'être puni.  
- Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent chez nous, disant qu'un maitre vampire a volé les lycanthropes du Vatican.

- Pourquoi je n'en ai pas entendu, alors que je travaille pour eux.

- Ils essayent d'étouffer l'affaire pour le bien de leur image.  
- Je n'ai jamais pu supporter le Vatican, mais la c'est pire, dit Magaly en marchant en rond.  
- Ils risquent de revenir, si vous êtes si importante à leurs yeux, rajouta le vampire.  
- Chouette, je les attends, j'ai une affaire à régler avec eux, conclut la chasseuse en rigolant.  
Des hurlements de loups familiers pour la jeune femme se firent entendre derrière la palissade. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage, car elle savait qui venait la chercher.  
- Des loups et les léopards-garous, lâcha Nicolas avec une expression étrange.  
- Merci par tout, mais ça c'est mon taxi pour rentrer, informa Magaly avant de porter deux doigts à ses lèvres pour siffler le plus fort possible. Les hurlements se firent de plus en plus présent mais surtout de plus en plus proche.  
Un loup blanc apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du cimetière.  
- Comment est-il rentré ici ?, demanda le lycanthrope.  
- Par la porte comme tout le monde, dit Magaly ironiquement. Et puis c'est elle et non il !  
Elle s'approcha de sa louve, lui posant la main sur la tête, avant de mettre sa tête au même niveau que celle de son animal.  
- Maya, emmène-moi à eux.  
Elle la suivit jusqu'à un tas de bois près du mur, laissant en plan les deux hommes. Elles grimpèrent sur le tas puis elles passèrent toutes les deux de l'autre coté du mur. Magaly arriva directement dans les bras de Thomas.

- Que c'est-il passé ?, demanda le jeune homme en la serrant le plus fort possible On était tellement inquiet pour toi.  
Il la lâche quand celle-ci pousse un léger gémissement à cause de la douleur de son dos.  
- Surtout après la découverte dans le village du corps sans vie de ton grand-père, ajoute le chef du clan.  
- On s'est fait attaquer par les mêmes loups-garous que dans la forêt. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est moi qu'ils veulent.  
- Je suis trop content de te revoir et surtout de voir que tu vas bien. J'ai bien cru t'avoir perdu.  
Ils ne restent pas longtemps seuls, ils sont vite rejoints par le maitre du lieu.  
- Bonsoir Victor, y a longtemps, dit le vampire.  
- Merci de l'avoir soignée et protégée jusque là, informa Victor.  
- Je ne crois bien que je ne vais jamais mis faire. Voir les méchant être gentil, c'est bizarre et surtout déroutant.  
- Il va falloir la surveiller, expliqua Alexander.  
- C'est bien ce que je comptais faire, avec ton aide bien sur !

- Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange que l'on pense à moi mais j'ai autre chose à faire. À plus !, conclut-elle en s'éloignant d'eux.

Mais elle se fit vite rattraper par Thomas qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé.  
- C'est la mode ici, de retenir tout le monde.  
- Où tu vas ?, demande le léopard-garou en lui attrapant la main.  
- J'ai des questions à poser à mon grand-père. Alors pour ça, je dois aller le voir.  
- Tu risques d'avoir du mal à lui parler, dit le vampire sur un ton ironique.  
- On tient le parie, conclut-elle en faisant le v de la victoire avec ces doigts.  
Elle recommença à partir, mais avant de disparaître dans la nature, elle se tourna vers eux, une dernière fois.  
- Vous ne venez pas ?, lança Magaly avec un grand sourire. Je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas me laisser seul !

Le groupe composé des trois thérianthropes, du vampire et de Magaly arrivèrent vite au village qui était désert à cause de l'heure tardive car il était près de minuit.  
Après avoir fait le tour du cimetière pour trouver la tombe de son grand-père, Magaly retourna furieuse à l'entrée du lieu sacret. La colère se notait sur son visage, car elle venait de comprendre ce que les habitants de ce coin perdu avait fait avec le corps de son grand-père. La jeune femme sortit le magnum de son grand-père et tira en l'air, annonçant ainsi sa présence. Le son retentit dans la ville, des lumières s'allumèrent dans toutes les rues, certains sortirent même pour savoir d'où provenait se bruit.  
- Gros problème, gros moyen !, expliqua-t-elle à ses compagnons qui la regardaient étonnés face à son étrange comportement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux villageois les plus proches du cimetière pour rappliquer devant la lourde grille, face à la petite chapelle. Les membres du conseil étant présents, Magaly s'approcha d'eux, l'arme toujours à la main.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ?, demanda le maire dont le regard passait de la jeune femme à l'arme.  
- Désolé pour le bruit mais j'avais une question à poser, informa Magaly avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi la tombe de mon grand-père est-elle située à l'écart des autres ? Auriez-vous peur de quelque chose ?

Tous les personnes présentes la regardaient étrangement, soit parce qu'ils ne connaissaient rien à l'histoire, soit à cause de la peur qu'ils ressentaient face à la jeune femme.

- Dépêchez-vous ou je joue avec tous vos morts. Pour une fois ma réputation d'être sans cœur va se fonder !, conclut-elle à bout de nerf.  
- Il est maudit, il fallait le mettre à l'écart pour le bien de notre village, répondit un homme qui lui est inconnu.  
- Trop gentil à vous, maintenant, vous pouvez aller redormir, je ne…  
- Qu'allez vous faire ?, coupa le maire.  
- Une chose très simple, poser des questions à un mort !

Elle n'écoutait déjà plus les membres du conseil qui ne comprenaient rien à ces dires, d'un coté ceux qui l'accompagnaient ne la comprenaient pas non plus.  
Ils arrivèrent tous rapidement devant le mur qui délimitait la fin du cimetière. Presque tous les villageois qui s'étaient réveillés, l'avaient suivi  
- Trois tombes fraîches, laquelle est la bonne ?, demanda Thomas à l'homme qui a parlé tout à l'heure.  
Magaly n'attendit pas la réponse, elle posa sa main sur la terre et laissa aller un peu d'énergie.  
- Celle à côté de la cabane, dit Magaly avant la moindre réponse.  
- comment…, bafouilla le maire.  
- Plus de question, j'en ai marre !, coupa-t-elle le visage tiré par l'énervement et l'excitation. On regarde, si vous voulez comprendre ou vous partez. C'est clair ?  
Elle se dirigea vers la bonne tombe, fraîchement retourné. Elle s'accroupit devant.  
- Je suis désolée grand-père mais je vais devoir le faire.  
Elle porta sa main à son cou et enleva sa chaîne avec le médaillon bizarre qu'elle posa sur le sol tout près d'elle.  
Une grande quantité d'énergie se fit alors ressentir dans l'air, tout autour d'elle. Un vent glacial produisit des frissons chez les villageois qui restaient de marbre, ne comprenant pas ce qui leur arrivaient.

- Impossible !, lâcha Alexander en la regardant différemment, ces yeux semblent remplis de peur.  
Magaly prit un des couteaux qui était accroché à ces bottes et s'entailla un peu le poignet. Elle serra la main pour laisser le sang couler sur la tombe.  
L'énergie dans l'air était de plus en plus forte et se concentrait autour d'elle avant de foncer sur la terre en passant par le sang. Les gouttes rouges furent aspirées par la terre qui commença tout doucement à bouger toute seule. Comme si une pelle invisible la retournait.  
Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de retenir les larmes qui montaient et qui la brûlaient.  
- Magaly Allegran, comment as-tu osé ?, demanda une voix remplie de colère avec une légère point de tristesse.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux aussitôt et vit son grand-père qui se releva avant d' ces vêtements pour enlever la terre.  
- Je sais que je ne respecte pas tes règles, expliqua-t-elle en essuyant ces larmes qui coulaient tranquillement sur son visage. Mais j'ai des questions à te poser te j'ai besoin de ses réponses pour continuer à avancer. Et toi seul peut me les donner, conclut Magaly.  
Le vieil homme regarda autour de lui les personnes qui accompagnaient sa petite fille, puis s'assoit sur sa propre tombe.  
- Je t'écoute, si je peux y rendrons, je le ferais, dit le vieil homme.

- Pourquoi pendant l'attaque, tu as dis que ça n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi ?

- Je ne sais plus enfin je crois que c'est dû… non ça doit être autre chose…

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée.  
- Je pense que ça à un lien avec ton père et ta mère Améntya.

- Tu es la fille d'Améntya ?, s'étonna fortement Alexander suite au choc ressentit à cause de cette nouvelle.

Magaly ne fit pas attention à cette question à la place, elle préféra en poser une autre à son grand-père.

- Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien avant mes sept ans ?, s'informa-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à ces côtés.

- C'est à toi de trouver la réponse au fond de toi, expliqua Jean-Claude en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de sa petite fille, c'est toi qui as voulu oublier, pas moi.  
- C'est de maman que je tiens mon pouvoir, ça tu me l'as déjà dit, mais je ne comprends pas tout ce qui arrive dans ma vie, dit-elle avant de faire une pose pour réfléchir. A croire que tous les réponses à mes questions sont dans mon passée

- Je ne sais plus pourquoi mais une part de moi, me dit que tout ce que tu veux savoir est en toi.

- J'ai une dernière question, sais-tu par hasard pourquoi le Vatican envoie ces loups-garous pour moi ?  
- Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est que le Vatican n'a plus de contrôle sur ces loups-garous, qu'un vampire se les a appropriés. Mais je ne sais plus pourquoi, avoua l'homme en penchant lentement la tête sur le côté. Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ?  
-C'est à cause de l'attaque des loups-garous et du fait que tu t'ais tiré une balle dans la tête, expliqua-t-elle en essuyant une des ces larmes. Même si je viens de te relever en tant que zombie, je ne peux pas tout réparer. Je suis désolé.

- Promets-moi de ne pas les rechercher, demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. La vengeance n'apaise jamais les cœurs au contraire elle les rend plus froid.  
- S'ils viennent à moi, je les tuerai, mais je ne les chercherais pas, promis, conclut Magaly en se relevant, car elle savait que toutes ces questions n'auraient pas de réponse vu l'état de son grand-père.  
- Je suis prêt ma puce, renvoie-moi là bas.  
La jeune femme rouvrit à l'aide de ces ongles sa blessure au poignet qui commençait à coaguler, laissant ainsi de nouveaux son sang couler. Jean-Claude ferma les yeux et se coucha sur la terre qui semblait l'englober avant qu'il ne disparaisse à jamais.  
Les larmes se mettaient à couler sur ces joues, sa colère était passée, maintenant c'était sa tristesse qui revenait au gallot. Thomas décida donc de l'approcher, il la porta jusqu'à la voiture. Malgré ces larmes, elle pouvait lire sur le visage des villageois présents la peur de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. D'un côté, elle savait que son pouvoir de nécromancie faisait peur à tout le monde, elle la première.

Le jeune homme déposa délicatement sa petite amie sur le siège passager. Mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant, au contraire il tenait fermement sa main de peur de la voir s'évaporer une fois de plus. Au bout d'un moment pour rompre le silence, il décida de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis peu.  
- Qui est Améntya ?, demanda Thomas à Magaly.  
- Une puissante nécromancienne et d'après ce qu'on vient d'apprendre, c'est aussi sa mère, expliqua Victor face au silence de Magaly. Mais à première vue, Mag est encore plus forte, vu qu'il lui à fallu peu de sang et aucun artifice pour ramener son grand-père à la vie.  
- Ta mère m'a permis de devenir libre autrefois, lâcha Alexander sur un ton neutre, avec une légère pointe de nostalgie dans ses yeux. D'être maître de ce territoire. Tu vas venir vivre avec moi, si bien sur Victor est d'accord.  
- Je pense que ces mieux, à cause de l'arbre, il risque d'avoir des accidents, conclut le chef de la meute.

- je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir mon mot à dire ?, demanda Magaly.

- Non, disent d'une même voix les deux maîtres décidant ainsi pour elle.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, car je peux faire joujou avec les vampires, les thérianthropes et certains démons à faibles pouvoirs, expliqua-t-elle avec ironie. Mais grâce à ce médaillon aucun risque pour vous, enfin normalement ajouta-t-elle en montrant son collier.

- Il est fait avec quoi ?

- mon sang !

- As-tu déjà relevé des vampires ?, demanda Thomas en serrant toujours contre lui un peu plus fort, car ils sont aussi mort.

- Oui une fois, avoua Magaly après avoir réfléchit. C'est arrivé durant la phase de sommeil de celui-ci, mais c'était un accident. Depuis je n'ai pas réessayé car grand-père me l'a interdit, clôt-elle.

- Comment lui as-tu rendu sa liberté ?

- Je lui ai planté mon épée dans le cœur et coupé la tête, car c'était un vampire que l'on devait éliminer.

- Je prends le risque de te faire vivre dans mon manoir, dit Alexander avec un grand sourire. C'est quand même moins dangereux que de vivre sur la montagne.

- Et puis on pourra toujours se voir en tête à tête quand tu viendras au village, dit Thomas en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Mais vous ne resterez jamais seul, corrigea le vampire.

- Pas super les rendez-vous galants. J'accepte vu que je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Après cette petite discussion, Ils prirent enfin la direction du manoir car le soleil allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez. Les deux léopards-garous partirent de leur côté vers leur montagne.

Une nouvelle page de la vie de Magaly allait commencer dans ce manoir. Peut être pourra-t-elle se souvenir un jour ou l'autre ce qu'elle a oublié ?


End file.
